My Elevator Love Letter
by pearl421
Summary: ON HIATUS - What do you do in life when you fall in love with someone who you've hardly ever spoken to? Over 14 weeks Edward & Bella have numerous encounters in the elevator on their commute to work. Where will these encounters lead them? AH
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of these characters, they belong to SM.

This is my own writing, I am just borrowing her characters!

I would like to express great thanks to Giumacarini (Little-BelleS2) for the support in posting this and to BriannaMarley for her encouragement.

So this is my first fanfiction, I hope that you like it.

* * *

My Elevator Love Letter

Prologue

_June 14th_

There are many paths in life, we all know this and it is something we certainly learn as mature throughout life.

We choose which paths we want to take, which paths we want to avoid and regret paths which we wished we had taken. Life gives us many crossroads and decisions.

Sometimes we need support of others to help us choose which path to take and sometimes we know we should face the decision alone. We like to protect some of these decisions, either partially or totally; sometimes we think about the choice momentarily, the answer being so clear to us, it is like looking through a clean window to where your future can lead.

There are some times however, when we deliberate decisions for many minutes, hours, weeks, months or years.

I am currently faced with a decision I have internally deliberated for fourteen weeks.

Fourteen weeks of emotional turmoil and internal dialogues and questions. One question has being eating away at me for a long time now.

What do you do in life when you fall in love with someone who you have never spoken to?

There are no laid out instructions that tell you what happens when you fall in love under normal circumstances anyway. Love is one of those topics that is self learnt and self taught. Everybody is so different.

Every love is so different.

We all try to help each other out by advising others on their love life or by sharing our own previous experiences, whether they are good or bad. We all devise our own rules when it comes to love, lust and relationships.

Don't mistake my story for love at first sight. It certainly isn't that; for when I first laid eyes on him, there was certainly lust, but love? No.

I have never believed in love at first sight. I have believed that love can be happened upon quickly once acquainted with someone but I have always doubted that true love can be sought after laying you eyes upon anyone for an instant. It takes time, it takes commitment and it takes patience.

Right now though, I wish there was a universal guidebook to love. Right now I wish it was easy. I don't want complicated. I don't do complicated. I want it to be as easy as putting two corresponding jigsaw pieces together. Unfortunately for me my two corresponding jigsaw pieces are amongst another thousand sections of puzzle, awaiting me to go through the painstaking process of finding them and slotting them together how they were always meant to be.

The realization from this internal monologue brings me to where I am in this moment.

Currently I am stood outside of a rather large oak door. A door I would never of imagined standing in front of in my entire life, the door to a Penthouse Suite. The brass PH that is screwed into the beautiful wooden door is mocking me. It is as if it knows I live in a small studio apartment. It knows I do not belong here.

I have never been here before; the instructions in the letter have led me here.

The letter that I have been thinking over and considering for too long.

The letter I have been gripping so hard that the expensive stationary has begun to crumple from the sweat and pressure my hand has forced upon it.

The letter that made my heart freeze momentarily with the rush of adrenaline.

The letter that made my blood turn into viscous fire that was struggling to be pumped around my body by my racing heart.

I glance down at the beautiful watermarked stationary once more and read the last line once more, "We need to talk."

The writing is in such elegant handwritten script that I can see the time and effort that had been put into writing it. The blue ink obviously from an expensive fountain pen, the paper obviously not your standard office paper. Again, my rapid fire thoughts remind me I do not belong here, in the expensive apartment block, holding a letter that most probably costs more than the amount of money currently in my purse. I am not worthy of all this grandeur.

Once again I look up from the letter to the impressive doorway and raise my left fist to knock three times on the strong wood.

Many thoughts run through my mind as I wait for the knock to be answered but I know one thing for certain; the conversation that is about to follow will be one of the talks that will change my whole future.

I just do not know if it is for better or for worse.

* * *

**A/N**

Thank you for reading; I hope it captured your interest!

If you are happy to then I hope you review!


	2. First Sight

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own any of these characters, they belong to SM. This is my own writing, I am just borrowing her characters!_

So here is the first chapter, I dragged myself away from Twitter my dissertation and wrote this when I really should have been doing work.

I hope you like it.

I would like to thank Marvar for being my Beta, it would honestly be a mess without her.

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Sight**

**Monday March 8th**

Monday. The start of a fresh week.

The understanding that I have five days of work until I can lazily stay in bed until lunch time and eat brunch in bed causes me to dread this morning the most.

This day, however, holds more dread than usual. It is my first day at my new job. My first 'proper' job - a job for which I am actually getting paid. All my other jobs have consisted of those most hated errands people have to do - household chores and school work.

When I think back, I always have to try to remember where and when my childhood years disappeared.

I grew up too soon.

I want them back, the childhood years. The care free days; where homework and getting back before curfew were the biggest worries in life. Not worrying if there will be enough money to pay the bills or to buy enough food.

Back in the present, my hands are shaking with adrenaline and nervous energy. The trembling is almost uncontrollable. It is making the task of rolling up my stockings that much more difficult. There will be no hope when I try to attach them to the garters.

I am wearing my 'power clothing' today. I never realized how much more confident a woman can be when wearing lingerie that matches or a perfectly tailored suit until I started to buy new things to wear to work.

I need this inner feeling of power today, even if I did have to take out a small loan just to be able to fill my miniature closet with clothes. Well, clothes that are worthy enough to be deemed 'power clothing.'

After I have completed all of my morning preparations and I have gulped down a glass of orange juice and slice of toast, I start the first morning of commuting to work.

Luckily the commute is a 10 minute walk.

Unlucky however because I didn't have the foresight to bring a pair of flat shoes.

The high heels that are an all important part of my 'power clothing' are starting to make themselves known. I can feel the beginnings of a few blisters.

Regret washes through me by the time I reach the office block. I am going to be walking around looking like a prize idiot all day in the attempt to not worsen the newly tender skin on my feet. I will definitely wear the converse on the walk to work tomorrow, screw the killer heels.

Walking into the grand atrium of C.C & Sons office block I approach the security desk, as instructed in my introductory letter, to gain my temporary pass and therefore entrance to all floors.

A warm, yet dominating figure stands behind the desk ready to assist me. After a few introductory words of welcome and luck, Jake, the security guy, instructs me to sign the register and to return tomorrow to have my photograph taken for my permanent pass.

As I sign my name into the register for my temporary pass, the nerves rear their ugly head. I feel as if I am going to faint.

The dread has returned full force.

I suddenly realise this is a new beginning for me. My hands resume their earlier shaking.

How is such a strong surge of adrenaline possible?

I have worked hard to be here, I deserve to be here.

I am a strong and independent woman. Well, that is what I like to tell myself.

I have relied only on myself ever since I was a young girl with a hare-brained mother and a father obsessed with fishing constantly out on the lake.

I have relied only on myself ever since I had to cook my own dinners from the age of nine because my parents' cooking was abysmal.

I have relied only on myself ever since I had to buy the groceries to make sure aforementioned dinners were able to be supplied.

I have relied only on myself since the age of eighteen when my parents were both killed in a car accident by a drunk driver.

I should not be nervous; I have had to live through much worse and much more trying times. That being said, these thoughts just make my unease increase.

I stand rooted to the spot and glance around the atrium once more. It is spectacular with marble floors and a light open feel to it.

I marvel at the fact I have the opportunity to work here. I may only be at the bottom of the proverbial employment ladder but by working here, I know I have the best start in the business.

After gawking at the building and quickly orientating myself, I send a quick smile to Jake mentioning that I will see him tomorrow. I get a welcoming bright smile in return, his teeth stark white against his clear russet skin.

I make my way through the swipe gates using my temporary pass and walk over to the elevator. My feet scream at me with every step I take - stupid blisters.

From my information pack sent to me after my interview, I know that I am meeting someone to show me around and introduce me to my new work colleges in five minutes. I have to meet them on floor thirty-three.

Walking towards the elevators, I start to feel my confidence gradually increasing with my internal mantra of reassurance and self-belief.

I quickly skip-step to the closing elevator and thankfully do not make a fool of myself when passing in between the huge steel doors. My worst nightmare would be for me to fall flat on my face because I tripped in my heels or to be trapped by the closing steel doors.

That would definitely make an impression. I can see the headlines now_, 'Junior Assistant Squashed by Steel Doors on First Ever Day of Work.' _

Hmmm, I wonder who would write my eulogy?

I shake my head against my own morbid thoughts. My mind can be so overactive.

I quickly press 33 on the operation panel and the doors once again close.

I can tell that today will be a rollercoaster ride of emotions; I can just see myself being emotionally motion sick by the end of today. I get myself set for the peculiar sensation of the movement of the elevator. My stomach always does a funny lurch when it begins to ascend.

We begin to move and I take a quick glance around at the fellow people in this tiny steel box and carry out my own miniature analysis.

There are four others besides me; all men, all much taller than me. I can feel my confidence begin to falter again just because I am shorter than them.

All of the gentlemen are preoccupied.

One is pursuing his early morning newspaper, he has greying hair and looks like his work has stressed and aged him beyond his years. He glances over the top of his paper and sends me warm, yet quick smile before lowering his eyes, the smile immediately causes him to appear ten years younger.

Next to him a dark haired bulky man is typing rather quickly into his Blackberry organizer. I am surprised he can use a Blackberry effectively; his fingers and thumbs are huge. He has cheeky look about him, almost as if he is a cute, dimple-cheeked 6 year-old in a grown man's body.

In the middle of the lift leaning onto the back wall, a blonde man is looking at his feet; he looks young and very tired. His wavy hair has flopped over his forehead slightly; he looks dejected as if this is the beginning of a very long and tedious day. I share the feeling of gloom. It is a Monday after all.

I quickly glance towards the last remaining person in the lift. I wish I hadn't almost immediately.

Vivid, deep eyes meet mine. I freeze and stare. It is rude of me but unavoidable.

He has watched me look at everyone in the small space we all share. I can just tell he has been waiting for my eyes to reach him.

I almost recoil; I don't like what I see within his expression.

Cold, hard, unadulterated hate.

With a startling realization I acknowledge that my stomach is no longer lurching just because of the elevator's movement. It is lurching because this man, whose gaze is so full of hateful emotion, is beautiful.

I could feel my mind become bewitched just by his vision.

I cannot understand myself. . . how can somebody who looks at me with hatred and anger in their eyes invade my soul so quickly?

I hate that this strong emotion emerges within me after a few seconds of just looking at him.

My mind starts to run through possibilities of how I could possibly upset him so quickly. Maybe he is just mad that I held up the elevator?

'_Get a grip,'_ my subconscious announces rather loudly.

The floor suddenly stops moving; we smoothly have come to a halt.

A bell announces the doors opening and that this is the 33rd floor – Human Resources.

I step out of the elevator and approach the main reception desk to start the day, I do not look back.

I am too scared to look back.

I approach the main reception desk and shake my head slightly; I do not need that man to invade my thoughts, not today.

"Hi. Isabella?" a kindly girl from behind the main reception desk stands and walks around so that she is in front of me. "Erm, well my name is Angela, I will be showing you around today so, erm, welcome, I suppose."

She seems adorably nervous; surely that is my job today. Maybe this is the first time she has had to show someone around.

Angela, who looks similar in age to me, begins my induction and as the day wears on she becomes more settled. She introduces me to all of the people we encounter, spending a bit longer with the people I am going to be interacting with regularly and shows me the 'regular hangout' for lunch. Angela informs me that my boss, Mr Cullen, works on the 36th floor of this building and that is where I will be stationed. I will have my own desk next to the Senior Assistant.

We travel up to level 36 by the stairs, Angela is apparently trying to exercise as much as possible. My body starts to protest after the first flight of steps, the blisters on my feet once again announcing their presence.

This is why I avoid stairs, that and the fact I am more likely to fall up or down than make it safely from A to B.

Once we reach the 36th floor, I'm struggling to breathe and recover from the burn in my calves. Angela appears as if she went for a gentle stroll, I get shown around the floor - the important areas are highlighted to me including my desk, my boss's office and where the coffee machine lives.

I am informed that the coffee machine will become my best friend here, in between getting drinks for Mr. Cullen and me, it is the thing which I will spend the most time with besides my company phone.

Angela passes on the sincere apologies of the team I will be working with; apparently they are all tied up in an important meeting today. I will have more introductions tomorrow and Angela reports that Alice, the Senior Assistant, is one of her good friends and will make sure I feel welcome tomorrow when meeting Mr. Cullen for the first time.

I can already foresee that tomorrow morning I will be another human form of nervous energy. I am going to be mentally exhausted before the week is through.

I am shown my desk outside of Mr. Cullen's office on the 36th floor. It is in a great location, opposite the lifts so I am able to greet and announce any new arrivals and near to the beautiful wall made of windows. Natural light spills across my desk as well as Alice's, making the room seem very spacious and the view is spectacular. Procrastination will be very easy in this office if I do not focus.

I already see that the desk next to mine is like a home away from home. It is obvious that Alice is a girly girl. There are all sorts of colourful things splattered around her desk. It appears to be an organized mess. I make a mental note to bring in a couple of photos to make my work space a bit more personal.

I settle myself down for the day in the knowledge that usually I will be running around like a headless chicken. That is a pleasure of being the Junior Assistant to the 'big' boss. The Senior Assistant is slightly more advantaged, not only with a bigger salary but any glamorous jobs get handed directly to them.

The junior assistant is lucky if they are even acknowledged in some cases.

I just hope my boss isn't an ass; I would hate to not be acknowledged. That would make the working day so much worse.

With the day drawing to a very slow close, I make a to-do list on my BlackBerry, very kindly given to me by C.C & Sons, also making sure all the important contacts are there. I am excited to start working and helping people go about their daily working lives. Maybe the nerves tomorrow will be less than I first anticipated.

Making sure everything is prepared and ready for tomorrow, I head over to the elevators.

It is only as I enter the elevator at the end of the day to begin my journey home that I realise 'Vivid Eyes' has not entered my mind all day. Well, at least not until I stare at the spot which he occupied so early this very morning. It seems like days ago even though it has only been a matter of hours.

I hope I am never on the receiving end of the look he gave me again; the hatred that I saw in his expression was sudden and unwarranted as far as I am aware.

I hope I never see him again.

No matter how beautiful he is.

* * *

Thank you for reading, I would love it if you left a review!

I hope you liked it.


	3. First Week

_**Disclaimer:**_

_I do not own any of these characters, they belong to SM. This is my own writing, I am just borrowing her characters and having a bit of fun!_

I am sorry for the delay in this second chapter. i have thankfully now handed in my final dissertation thesis and finished all of my finals, which means I am free. I have finished my degree! I just need to find out all of my results and then i will (hopefully) be a qualified Physiotherapist!

So here is the second chapter, I hope you like it, it is a bit of a filler chapter so i hope you stick with me!

I would like to thank Marvar for being my Beta, it would honestly be a mess without her.

* * *

**My Elevator Love Letter**

**Chapter 2: First Week**

**Tuesday March 9th**

Waking this morning, I surprise myself by being strangely excited to get to work. It is Tuesday, my second day of work at C.C & Sons.

A good feeling is settled in my chest, it is a relief compared to the uneasiness yesterday. Today I will get to meet my boss, I will get to really start what is in my job description and I can personalize my desk and work area to begin to feel like I truly belong.

The walk in to work is such a relief compared to yesterday. I have remembered the trusted converse shoes I promised my aching feet all day yesterday. They totally clash with my skirt suit but I do not give a damn. I know no one is here yet. No one can judge me.

The relief of not rubbing my feet raw by the time I get to the main atrium is enough to make me feel even more excited about my day.

Today will be a good day. I can feel it.

After collecting my new security pass from a very smiley Jake, I skip-hop my way towards the elevators and gain access to the same one I was in yesterday.

It is once again not empty, just a little busier than yesterday. The same kindly gentleman that smiled at me yesterday is here, his smile warming the cold hard interior of the elevator.

I never noticed the attractiveness of him yesterday, for an older man he is very regal looking. I can just picture him in his youth.

'_I would'_ my mind resounds.

'_Yes, if he was 25 years younger you totally would.'_ My mind instantly retorts.

The button for 36 is already illuminated saving me a job of pressing the button. I once again glance around, throwing a smile to the regal man in the corner. His newspaper is folded under his arm this morning, the tiredness and stress from yesterday no longer apparent on his face. He looks better and younger for it.

'_Stop staring, you are being rude.'_ My inner voice makes itself known once again, this time taking on the voice that my mother would have used.

I cannot stop the smile on my face from the thoughts of my harebrained mother. I miss her dearly.

I compose myself and stop staring at the poor gentleman who most probably thinks I am an utter fruit basket for staring at him and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Looking in front of me I notice my distorted reflection in the steel doors. Smoothing down my hair I can see that my appearance looks very professional. I sweep my eyes down the reflection of myself appraising the beautifully cut suit. It was worth the small fortune I spent to acquire it.

Continuing the sweep of my appearance, my eyes reach the problem that my footwear is now providing. Shit, my converse-encased feet. _Double shit_.

I should have changed my footwear in the atrium; my heels are still in my handbag ready to be slipped on.

I groan internally. My boss is quite obviously going to see my unprofessionalism just by looking at my feet. Not the initial introduction that I had planned.

'_Rookie error, Bella!'_

I look forward once again. At least I will make a first impression; an unforgettable one.

Maybe wearing the Converse was a bad idea. I should have stuck with the heels – no pain, no gain is what they always say.

My sight once again gets captured by something I did not expect to see.

I see him in the mirrored door. I can see that his eyes are focused on my feet. His expression not totally discernable in the muggy reflection but I can hazard an accurate interpretation. Not only is the hatred seated in his eyes, the quirk on the corner of his lips can only mean one thing.

He knows my mistake. He knows of my internal mortification.

He is amused.

_Smug bastard_.

I groan internally feeling absolutely mortified. Just what I need, not only will my brand new boss be disgusted that I cannot even dress appropriately for work but the guy who seems to have made me his worst enemy, after seeing me for all of 4 minutes now has one up on me.

Thankfully, by some miracle of timing, the doors open with and I realise we have already ready reached level 36. I stalk out of the lift holding my head high. I do not wish him to understand how much he has got to me already. It would reveal my weakness for not only being embarrassed by my shoe situation but also how quickly he has encroached on my soul.

I approach my desk, it is only a short walk from the elevator, I am relieved to see that nobody appears to be around. I will be able to change my shoes without my boss knowing of my shoe mistake.

My heart stutters however with the awareness that there is somebody following me on the walk into the office space. The soft foot falls can be heard almost exactly mirroring mine.

I freeze mid-step and inevitably end up teetering on the tips of my toes. Maybe I should be thankful for the flat shoes at this point as I am pretty certain that the person following me is my boss. I would not want to land face first onto the floor of my office. That would also give another unforgettable first impression. I would be the laughing stock of the office. Scratch that, of the whole office block!

The realization that someone has followed immediately after me means my mind deduces that they were just in the same elevator as me.

Which means it can only be one five men or three women. I can narrow the selection down to five. I am safe in the knowledge that my boss is most definitely male.

I am not so safe in the knowledge that there were five men in that elevator with me and one of them seems to hate me after only ever seeing me twice.

Pray God, it is not him, the Smug Bastard.

Slowly pivoting, with as much style as I can muster, I suck in a breath between my clenched teeth and await my eyes landing upon the guy with Vivid Eyes.

A throat is cleared from the person who has followed me. It is a masculine noise; deep and rumbling. My heart stutters once again.

My eyes land upon him, the handsome man from the elevator.

His blonde grey hair glints from the natural light flooding in from the impressive windows and the spotlights over his head. This must be my boss, my mighty fine-looking boss.

The relief is instant, like a bucket of warm water has been poured over my head. The sensation passes through me instantaneously, warmth spreads from the roots of my hair to the tips of my toes.

The corner of him mouth raises in the most charming of half smiles. I grin at him, once again repeating the Cheshire cat grin I graced him with earlier.

Whilst his smile widens I get a flash of perfect white, straight teeth and a small chuckle can be heard.

I immediately start to ramble, turning into the typical Bella motor mouth that my father always stated as endearing.

"Hi, erm, I'm Bella Swan...Isabella, but I am sure you obviously know that already. I am so sorry for the footwear, it won't..." I have to stop myself from wringing my hands in a way to try and tamper my nervous energy.

"Carlisle Cullen, it is a pleasure," he cuts across my word vomit, still grinning whilst introducing himself formally and I am immediately put to ease. He is human. He is nothing like the Smug 'Vivid Eyes' in the elevator.

"Isabella, your footwear does not offend me, I find it fantastic that you walk to work, I certainly wish that I could." He smiles warmly at me again and lets out a rather tired sigh, "Having a chauffeur is only fun for the first few days, then it loses its appeal greatly."

I can tell that I am going to enjoy this job just from the first few minutes of my informal introduction with Carlisle. He informs me that I must not call him Mr. Cullen; Mr. Cullen was his grandfather, he tells me, a stern man who he does not wish to be associated with whilst at work. He is more than happy with being addressed as Carlisle; I find this a strange interaction between the two of us, his demeanour is so calm and inviting.

I am merely a junior assistant, Mr. Cullen...I mean Carlisle, will not be interacting with me on a personal level. I have always been told that the junior assistant is barely acknowledged. They are the go-to person, the one that runs all the tedious chores and errands that no one else wants to be stuck doing.

After another miniature tour around the office space Carlisle informs me that I will be introduced to the senior assistant momentarily. Angela had already informed me yesterday that the senior assistant was a good friend of hers, someone who I would get along, especially whilst I am settling into my first job.

As if she heard her cue, a fashionably dressed petite woman walked through the door. Her smile was dazzling, she could easily win over a room and I could tell that I would get along with her just fine. Her initial demeanour was so welcoming that it was hard not to smile at her in return. I hoped, if this morning was any indication, that I would be doing a lot of smiling at work. My father always did say that if you do not enjoy your job, move on, finding something that causes you to smile a genuine smile every day.

My father loved his job; it was easy to see every day when he would talk about what he did in his day. He helped people and this was his life calling. It is just a shame his life was cut so tragically short that he can no longer be a helper. I just hope that, wherever he may be now, he is still helping people and causing them to smile. Especially my mother - I hope that the bond between them has continued into whatever happens after we pass from this life.

With a slight shake of my head, I pull myself from my thoughts of my mother and father, reminding myself that I must visit their graves at some point to have a talk with both of them and let a few things off of my mind and update them on the goings on of my life.

Alice is still looking at me with her pearly white smile; everyone at this office must receive complimentary teeth whitening. All their smiles are simply glittering.

Holding out my hand, I smile and introduce myself, "Hi, I'm Bella," is all I say, I try not to show that the hand I have outstretched is shaking. Second day nerves are back at full force.

"I know that, silly, I have read your file. We are going to be great friends, not just in the office but outside of it as well. I can't wait to get to know you better; this is going to be so exciting. Carlisle, I will have a new best friend; I am so happy!" Alice reels off this information all while holding and shaking my hand. I thought I had motor mouth, but Alice far overtook me on the speed scale. She did not take one deep breath in that whole sentence. It was unbelievable.

I flicked my gaze over to Carlisle and saw that his gaze and smile were filled with a fatherly affection. Alice is obviously not only a trusted and guarded employee but also a good friend to him; I just hope that we will be able to build a similar bond.

With a few more greetings passed between us, Carlisle nodded his head and wished us a good day and stated that he needed to get into his office and start to respond to some phone calls which were left for him whilst he attended the meeting yesterday.

Alice and I were left alone and for the first time, I was confident enough to say that for the first time in two days, I was truly calm. With a few more exchanges between us, we both learnt where in the city we lived and where we grew up. I was surprised that we were born only two towns apart. It is a small world, well, that is what most people say.

At lunch Alice informed that she was meeting with her husband, a tidbit of information that she had not shared with me prior to that moment. She asked if I wanted to join her and meet the man in her life, Jasper. I passed up on the opportunity with as much grace as I could muster and continued to try and put into practice everything that Alice had taught me in one morning. There was so much work to do. I was a fool for thinking that as an assistant all I would do is answer the phone and staple documents together. There was much more work than that, why do films always depict assistants painting their nails and flirting with every male member of staff? I don't even have time to glance out of the beautiful windows and gaze at the view of Seattle I am afforded.

When Alice returns my training resumes and we continue to share little facts about ourselves. She appears almost stunned when I inform her I am single and living in a small studio flat.

I try not to acknowledge what appears to be almost pity when I inform her of this and the fact that both of my parents have passed. She covers her slip in expression almost immediately but not quick enough for me to miss it. It sends a stabbing pain through my heart causing my breathing to become shallow. I try not to think about my parents' death, who would want to think about it? They were the only two people left in the world who loved me, now there was no one. I had no friends in Seattle, I had no surviving family members and I had no significant other.

My life was tragic; I just tried not to admit it to myself.

I really hoped that Alice could fill the void in my life and become a dear friend and I hoped that Carlisle would be as close to me as he appeared to be with Alice. Although I will never have the bond that they share, for I learn that Alice is actually the daughter-in-law of Carlisle, I hope that I can be accepted by him for who I am.

At the end of the day I knock on Carlisle's office door and wish him a good evening. With another smile shared between us and greetings of a good day, I leave work with Alice following behind me towards the elevator.

As the descent begins I look up to the mirrored ceiling. Happiness spreads through me, not only have I started a job that I think I will enjoy, I have a potential friend standing next to me.

Life appears to be on the upswing.

**Friday, March 12th**

Now that I have reached Friday, there is no denying that I am relieved that it is the end of the week. I am so drained from the emotional turmoil of the week. Who would have thought that starting a job could be so life changing?

_Not me._

My mornings have picked up a similar pattern of: get to work, put on heels, step into elevator, be stared at by an attractive yet hateful man, get out of elevator, try to be useful, be questioned on all matter of things by Alice, be complimented by Carlisle, go home and then think about the man who seemed to unload all of his issues with the world onto me every morning just through his stare.

This routine is starting to solidify itself and I was honestly enjoying my first week of work although there was no doubt I was feeling ready for the weekend to arrive. Alice was already becoming a dear friend after four days of interaction.

We would have little chats whilst at work and, since we knew each other's cell phone numbers, we would talk for at least an hour every evening. Any silences with Alice were comfortable; I don't think I have ever made such a solid friendship so quickly.

Angela was also becoming a fast friend of mine; she had emailed me throughout the week, asking how I had settled in and whether I would like to have lunch with her. We would have in depth discussions about a range of topics over our lunch hour ranging from work to the latest book we had read.

In four days of work, I have already noticed a change in my own personality. I like to think it is for the better, I can already feel myself maturing with the new responsibilities that have been placed onto my shoulders. Not that I mean I was immature before, I just think has rounded me into a person who is more able to live her life independently; I love it.

As I look back on my week, I cannot help but feel the sense of pride in myself even though the uncomfortable dread that I felt on Monday has returned now on this Friday morning.

The anxiety is not because of the day that lies ahead of me, for I now feel settled in my workplace. All I face after this work day is the weekend and two gloriously lazy days consisting of drinking copious amounts of chilled, crisp white wine. This anxiety is because, even though they are filled with anger, I will not see those stunning green eyes until three days time. With no idea as to why, I realize that I will miss the opportunity to see the beautiful man over the weekend.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you so much for taking the time to read this.

I hope that you liked it.

I just want to suggest a few fics that I have started to read and really love:

**Flubbles: A Form of Escapism**

**Tg10781: An Angel Closes Her Eyes**

**SparklingWand: Don't Take the Girl**

**TheBondGirls: Lethal to Virtue**

If you do go and read these then please leave the authors a review, it is so lovely to hear what people think of our writing.

Thanks, the next update will be soon (now that I have finished all of my university work, I finally have time free!)


	4. First Doubt

_**DISCLAIMER:**_

_I do not own any of these characters, they belong to SM. This is my own writing, I am just borrowing her characters and having a bit of fun._

A/N:

Thank you to LemonMartinis, Hongkonfooey73, tg10781 and Little-BelleS2 for prereading this for me and thank you to Marvar for having the challenging task of beta-ing my writing! Thank you ladies.

* * *

**My Elevator Love Letter**

**Chapter 3: First Doubt**

**Thursday, March 25th**

Standing in the small confined space, the ambient music is drifting around me, trying its hardest to make the atmosphere in here peaceful and calming. It isn't working. The air surrounding me is static with emotion, tension and unspoken words. This workplace has taken over every aspect of my life: my thoughts, my actions and even my wardrobe.

There are only two of us in the elevator today. I am leaning against the wall with one foot resting on the wall behind me, the other extended to showcase a new pair of shoes I am rather pleased with. Standing directly opposite me is the man I have been thinking of almost constantly for over two weeks. His casual stance gives off an air of belonging and superiority and all the while he is staring at me.

His stare is penetrating my defenses and thoughts; it's as if he is pursuing every aspect of me, trying to gain as much information as he can by just using his intense emerald eyes. Almost as if he can read my mind by just a mere glance. My presence seems to feed his thirst to know more about me, it seems as if he is insatiable.

He doesn't seem to realize that he cannot befriend me, get to know me, by staring. Why is he so infuriating?

Being stuck in an elevator is not fun at the best of times, why should I suffer more on my journey because this man cannot keep his anger internalized?

I recognize the strange, strangled sound in the confined space as my own breathing. My chest is heaving, my breasts moving in an exaggerated way, pushing up against the dainty buttons of my midnight blue blouse, causing the fabric to strain in confining me.

I flicker my eyes up and down his body, desperate to at least gain a mental image of him while he quietly seethes to himself. My mind is awash with images and lusty thoughts about what I want to do to this man. I want to trace every aspect of his skin with my fingers and tongue. Learn all of his secrets through touch. I want to press my lips to his chest; it appears to be so well chiseled under his shirt and suit jacket. I want to move my lips lower, tracing down his abdomen until I reach his most private area. Explore everything, and I mean _everything_.

There is so much I want to do, but I allow my eyes to continue feasting on the images of this fine specimen of a man. My eyes wander, up to his strong neck, his square jaw, his angry pouting lips that look so juicy I want to suck them into my mouth and trace them with the tip of my tongue until they become swollen under my ministrations.

My eyes continue their journey up his face, taking in his streamlined nose and perfect cheekbones until they reach his most disabling feature, his eyes. They are looking straight into mine. The connection immediately causes the stirrings of arousal between my legs. The strange sensation from my belly button down to my centre, which can only be described as an empty, wanting sensation.

Suddenly he is stalking towards me, a ravenous caveman sparkle in his green eyes, I go to whisper his name and I realize that I do not know it. I want to know it; I need to know it so I can voice my appreciation once he touches me. The walk almost appears to be in the cheesy slow motion they show in movies; I had never realized it could really occur.

I watch as he raises his hand to be able to touch my cheek, he is so close - just a millimeter from my face when all of a sudden the alarm in the elevator sounds. The whole elevator shudders and suddenly begins its stomach-dropping descent.

I slam my hands down on the mattress next to me, stopping my free fall into nothingness. I shudder until I feel fully conscious. The realization that the elevator alarm was my morning alarm clock saddens me. Looking at my ceiling I realize it was all a dream. All of it - a total fabrication by my subconscious.

The humidity in my room is stifling, my studio flat is hot and small and it begins to feel as confined as the small space that I occupy daily with that man - the elevator man. I cannot escape him no matter how much I try. Why is my mind so receptive to his aloofness and my body yearning for his touch so much?

Trying to silence my thoughts I heave myself out of bed. I really need to get going.

After an invigorating shower and a power walk to work, I find myself on the familiar journey up to the office.

I am not surprised at all by a certain man's presence in the elevator.

After the dream this morning, I cannot help the natural physiological reaction to the thoughts currently running through my mind. I still have vivid recollections of that dream. The blush that is present on my cheeks is so hot that I feel the temperature in the elevator must have been notched up a few degrees. I am too embarrassed to make eye contact with him today, despite the fact I can feel the familiar prickling sensation on the back of my neck that only seems to occur when he is glaring at me.

As soon as the doors start to open when we have reached the thirty-sixth floor I feel the tension dissipate. I quickly step through the ever growing gap in the doors, desperate to get out into the open plan office. I recognize that Alice is already here, somewhere; her designer handbag is on her desk chair and the desktop computers on both her desk and mine are loading.

Knowing that Carlisle will arrive soon I decide to brew him, as well as myself, a fresh cup of coffee. I need some sort of go-juice to get through the stack of emails I know await me in my inbox.

While waiting for Carlisle's coffee to brew, I hear the now familiar 'clack clack' of Alice's skyscraper heels.

I have become very good at dodging Alice at the coffee machine. I know she is desperate for any information she can gain about me, especially about my love life.

It is almost as if she has a list of questions in her mind, checking them off as she goes. I know that today will be no exception.

For now, she seems determined to focus on my love life by sneakily camouflaging her questions within statements of her own relationship.

I mumble a quick hello and get a signature Alice smile in return.

'_Let the questioning begin'_, my mind says...

"So Bella, what did you think of Jasper? He is totally the man of my dreams, perfect for me in every way. Almost everyone I know says he is the calm to my storm." The grin on her face grows as she talks of Jasper. It is easy to not only see, but sense, that Jasper really is the perfect man for her. It is easily visible from her left ring finger that they will be together for the rest of their lives. The diamond on her finger would have been big enough to sink the Titanic.

Smiling at her, I hum my agreement praying the coffee machine would hurry with its job on this particular morning; "I thought he was charming Alice, I can understand why you are so happy together and..."

"Oh, I am so pleased you thought so. Anyway that is enough about me," she states whilst swiftly cutting across my speech in a way only Alice can. If anyone else tried it would be considered rude. "What about you? Have you met the man of your dreams yet? Or woman, sorry, I shouldn't suppose."

"Alice, I am straight," I chuckle; she really is a whirlwind even though she is so petite and her mouth seems to be motor powered. "The man of my dreams? Well...um" I hesitate as my face colors. Her eyes instantly widen as if she has found a precious gem. Shit! I should really try and tamper my blush; it is my biggest tell.

Alice has unintentionally hit the nail on the head. He, the man who I see every morning, is literally the man _in_ my dreams. I know she means this in a different sense, of course the man in the elevator is gorgeous, but how can I consider him the man of my dreams? He glares at me, hates me for no apparent reason.

The man of my dreams would look at me lovingly; his gaze would never be hateful. He would talk to me in such a way that was calming yet stimulating. In short, he would be as perfect as any human could be.

Alice is currently rocking her weight forward onto the balls of her feet. She looks like the cat who got the cream. Before she can start getting too excited, I am saved. Saved in the shape of Carlisle walking through the elevator doors. Boy, that man can make an entrance. We both turn our heads and smile to him, an involuntary action. I am sure Alice and I are both thinking the same thing as we switch our eyes to one another and then back to the coffee machine, which is finally starting to drip the glorious caffeinated drink into the glass jug. _'If only I was 25 years older.'_

"Alice. Bella," he looks at us respectively, sharing a small smile with both of us, "good morning to you both. I see that you are already confident with the way this place runs, Bella."

Whilst I shot him a nervous smile, Carlisle went on to state, "I see you have already discovered what makes this place run, no work gets done here without a good cup of coffee."

"So, Alice," he says, turning slightly to look at her, "are you looking forward to tonight?"

Excitable Alice was once again back in the room, her eyes light up and she claps her hands together, clasping them so tight her knuckles are becoming pale.

"So excited, it has been too long. It will be so good to catch up." My interest is piqued, they must be going on a family outing.

Carlisle's infectious smile once again spreads across his face, a small, quiet chuckle escaping his lips. Turning back to me, he glances between me and Alice. Alice seems catch onto his train of thought; I can already start to feel myself being backed into a corner. Carlisle and Alice are both very strong minded people. Alice's face lights up as Carlisle directs his conversation to both of us.

"Hey, perhaps you should take Bella out, too. Show her how it is done here in Seattle."

"Out? Where? I am not really one for going out, I would much rather..." My chatter was cut across by Alice. Excitable Alice.

"Oh, yes please, Bella. Please, please?"

"My son's fiancé has arrived back after spending a couple of months in England with her grandmother. It would be lovely if she could have another girl friend, Bella. You two would get on fantastically. What do you say? It might do you good to have an evening out?"

"Well, it would be lovely to make a new friend here in the city I must admit. I am sorry to say though, that I just don't fancy going out tonight. I'm sorry. I just don't want to be the party pooper. I would be the intruder on your reunion."

Carlisle's expression immediately shows understanding but slight disappointment. He wishes me well, it is clear to see. In the few short days I have known him, I have already started to respect him and feel like he could quite easily fill the 'father like' role in my life. It is a place that desperately needs filling.

"Oh come on Bella, please. I really think it would do you some good. Let your hair down, you haven't been out in the city at night yet. I promise, you will have a great time!" Alice is pleading now, her eyes already showing her desperation for me to join her and her friend this evening.

"I am sorry Alice, I just want a night in. Thank you for the thought though, Alice, Carlisle." I nod to both of them and grab my coffee cup, which is now full of deliciously fresh coffee. The scent fully awakens me as I walk over to my desk.

I hear Carlisle and Alice muttering amongst themselves, no doubt about me. They both direct themselves to their respective desks to begin work for today.

Sitting into my comfortable office chair, opposite a dejected Alice, I start to shuffle papers and organise myself the day, trying my best avoid her puppy dog eyes; I just know I will relent in this moment.

After logging in to my computer, I realize my work email is going to be the first thing I need to tackle. Upon opening the inbox however, I see that five out of the eight messages are from Alice, all sent in quick succession. All pleading for me to go out. All five of the messages just say 'Please!'

"Alice! Enough!" I say to her, making the eye contact she desperately was trying to seek, "I am not going out tonight, no matter how much you beg me to." I try to keep the frustration out of my voice but the instant I see the mild hurt in her eyes; I know I am not successful in my endeavour.

Her body language immediately changes, "Fine!" is the shrill response I get in return. I cringe at the tone present in her voice and the way she shuts me out.

The easy camaraderie between Alice and me is non-existent all morning. Her irritation aimed towards me, is all too clear. Even when Carlisle comes out of his office, Alice does not brighten; the girl can hold a grudge. I file this away for future reference. Never piss off Alice, you will not hear the end of it!

My usual lunch break over the past week has consisted of Alice and I both going to the local deli and purchasing lunch for ourselves and Carlisle. We would spend the time chatting, Alice the main contributor to conversation and then we would head back to the office with our lunches to eat whilst replying to emails at our individual desks. Alice and I are developing a lovely friendship, a companionship I treasured. She is my first true friend in Seattle. I just hope that I have not ruined this blossoming relationship.

Today is a different story, lunch is not as companionable. I went to the deli by myself to order a cream cheese and smoked salmon bagel for Carlisle and a crayfish salad for myself. When I return to the office, Alice is chatting on her cell phone. Her body language obviously showing she was directing all of her focus to the conversation she is having with whoever was on the other end of the line. There is no recognition that I have even walked into the room.

Settling into my desk chair, I start on my salad and take sips on the gloriously chilled Diet Coke. I start to run over my refusal to go out with Alice and her friend this evening. The shy, reserved girl in me tackles the confident young woman to the recess of my mind. I do feel bad for refusing Alice. It would be nice to develop our friendship and I wouldn't even need to feel terribly bad that I have work tomorrow. Carlisle did encourage me to go out after all. I still cannot bring myself to have the evening in town. I am not in the mood for it and therefore I won't enjoy it.

Eavesdropping on Alice's conversation I gather she is talking to the woman which she is going out with tonight. I do not know her name and I cannot gain it from the one sided conversation I am hearing. She seems excited to be meeting with her friends again. I wouldn't want to feel like the third wheel on their catch up session. I promise myself that the next time they ask me to go out in the evening with them I will accept the offer. It would be nice to build a larger network of friends outside of Angela and Alice.

After lunch, the afternoon flows pretty much the same pattern as this morning. Alice is still keeping up her battle to ignore me and even though it hurts, my day is much more productive. I complete all my tasks on my to-do list and even manage to develop some presentations ready for Carlisle to present at his next meeting.

With the day drawing to a close I make sure my desk is tidy, ready for another productive day tomorrow. All of my errands are complete so if I manage a day of hard work tomorrow, my weekend will be mine to do what I like.

Alice is still giving me the silent treatment after I turned down the invite this morning. I feel a pang in my gut, I am upsetting her but really all I want to do is go home and veg out in front of the television and let my thoughts have their wicked way.

The familiar bell of the elevator announces its arrival on our floor and the doors smoothly slide open.

Glancing towards the elevator to see who is leaving for the day, my gaze is captured by the scene before me.

_He_ is laughing, the humour easily heard in his deep, manly laugh. The slight color high on his cheek bones give him an almost ethereal glow. He looks more than his usual handsome self. He looks beautifully handsome.

I avert my gaze to see what is engaging him so.

I don't like what I see.

She is stunning. Blindingly beautiful, I have to blink in shock.

The gorgeous woman is giggling along with him. The laughter and happiness is visible in her eyes.

He reaches up to her, his laughter quietening ever so slightly. His long fingers gently pull at lock of her shiny hair and sweep it behind her ear, revealing a diamond earring so big that I can see it from here.

I feel a sensation deep down in my gut, almost desperation. _Why can't he laugh and interact with me in this way? Why does he seem to hate me so much? _ I have never done anything to upset him.

All of a sudden the desperate feeling in my gut disappears and a brick-like weight settles there. My heart stills and my eyes focus on his. He is looking at me. The smile, laughter and warmth in his eyes washes away in an instant, as if his defenses have immediately been raised. With that the elevator doors close, our eye contact maintained until the very last possible second.

My breathing returns sharply. He is taken. He is happy with the gorgeous woman. Yet he still seems to hate me.

I need to get over him – get him out of my mind and this calls for only one thing.

"Alice, you know the night out tonight?"

I get a hum in response; she is still upset I am not going. Well, things change...

"I'm in."

Her head shoots up from the papers she is studying, her grey eyes meeting mine. The dazzling smile I get in return promises that tonight, my mind will not even wander towards a certain green-eyed man.

* * *

A/N:

Thank you for reading this! I hope you enjoyed it and I would really appreciate your review. Did you like it, hate it? Let me know!

I would like to thank every single one of the ladies on Twitter, for being so witty, supportive and friendly. I think I would be a little lost without Twitter now!

I look forward to this coming couple of weeks when I am going to be lucky enough to meet up with some of you.

Over and out.


End file.
